


A Crimson Tide

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles and Right are adoptive brothers, Transformation, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Right was going to leave the village of Red Mesa to find his own truth, Charles has a different idea on how to leave.VampireAU
Relationships: Thomas Chestershire/Dave Panpa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Crimson Tide

Right woke up in his simple but cozy bed in his small room. It was clear past morning but Right didn't mind staying up late, especially since he had started secretly visiting Henry in the veil of night. Right wasn't fond at first of Henry joining and then letting himself be turned by The Toppat Clan, a clan of royal vampires, and was less fond of Dave, who was like a younger brother to both of them, deciding to join them as well after Henry offered. He lashed out at Henry and even fought with him physically from time to time, but after some time to actually clear his head and think, finding out that the supposed defenders of Red Mesa village, The Silver Wolves, were brutally corrupt hunters and that the mayor and his adopted dad, Hubert Galeforce, didn't see a problem with anything, his rage quelled and was able to slowly repair his friendship with Henry.

Right got dressed and packed what few belongings he had. He wasn't going to directly tell his dad and Charles, his little brother and Silver Wolf in training, that was going to spend time with the Toppat Clan to get to know them better, more of just telling them that he was going on a trip to discover things about himself, which wasn't far off from the truth. Right wasn't too worried about his dad asking questions, he was a kindhearted but foolhardy mayor that loved his sons and would support him, it was Charles, the once inseparable brother that grew distance, especially when he started his Silver Wolf training. Right let out a sigh and walked out of his room to meet up with his dad and Charles to explain things and grab lunch with them before setting out.

\---

"Dad, Charlie, just want to let you know that I'm going to be traveling for awhile. Need to figure out somethings and I'm hoping that traveling beyond outside the village would help." Right said to his father and brother at the kitchen table as they all ate, taking a sip of his soup. "While me and Charlie will surely miss you at home, do what your heart tells you. Just be safe out there." Galeforce said with a smile. Charles then spoke up after a second of thinking "Hey, do what you need to Ri. But before you leave on your journey, would you meet me by that big oak tree on the hill, I want to give you something as a remember me by gift." Right let out a sure, before going back to eating his soup. Right and Galeforce didn't notice the sinister smile that snuck from Charle's face.

\---

Right didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to in the village since Henry and Dave were the only people who were actually friends with him. So he slung his bag of clothes and supplies that Galeforce gave him on his back and started his way to the oak tree to meet up with Charles. By the time he got there, the sun was setting, and Charles was sitting next to the tree with a long wrapped sword like object by his side. "Ri, glad you made it. Was kinda getting nervous you wouldn't come at all." Charles said as Right sat down next to him. Right looked at his brother and sighed before speaking "You know I can't leave without saying bye to you Charlie, even if we've grown apart these past few years. You are still my little brother." Charles let out a sinister smile before speaking "By the way, I know where you are going. I've known for awhile you've been sneaking off to see that white haired monster." Right quickly stood up in shock and turned to face Charles who continued "Don't worry, Right, I'm not going to tell dad you were willing seeing him. I'll come up with a good tragic tale that will finally get dad to listen to Dmitri and let him take charge of the village."

Right got tense as Charles stood up, smile still on his face. He unwrapped the object, which was a silver sword and pointed it at Right and speaking again. "Enchanted silver sword, just in case you were turned. Luckily you aren't that dumb, but still, you can never be too careful." Right backed up further from Charles, he didn't have his own sword on hand and knew Charles was faster and more agile then them in combat and the last thing he ever wanted to do was fight his brother. Charles however had other ideas, as in one swift motion, moved in and stabbed Right in the chest, plunging his sword straight through his heart. Charles then just as swiftly removed the sword from Right and pushed Right down the hill before he had time to react.

\---

Something inside Henry jolted him from his vampiric slumber. For some reason unknown to him, he just couldn't, feel Right anymore, and that made him panic. Henry haphazardly put on his blue suit and darted out of the floating Toppat castle. He was gliding over the areas nearby, still being careful not to be seen, trying to find Right. And after some time past searching, something terrible caught his eye, Right slumped over at the bottom of a nearby hill. Henry rushed to Right and noticed the stab wound to his heart. Henry couldn't heal him due to not having healing magic and was still a fledgling vampire so he couldn't turn Right. He picked up Right in his arms and hastily started running back to the castle, as he started pouring all his mana into atleast keeping Right alive long enough to get him to the healing ward, he didn't want to lose someone as dear to him as Right.

Charles only watched from the top of the hill before turning back to the village. He honestly didn't expect the white haired monster that was formerly Henry to get here as fast as he did, but it didn't matter, he had the fuel needed to let Dmitri and the Silver Wolves take action. He took his bloody sword and stabbed the bags Right had left, making it look like an attack happen to Right and that was the only thing left due to the white hair monster "abducting" his poor brother.

\---

Henry entered the castle and ran as fast as he could to the healing ward. Henry knew that atleast the clan's top healer Thomas Chestershire and Dave would be there, since Dave found out he could use healing magic and wanted to learn so much about it and Thomas teaching him. The sound of the doors being burst open jolted both Thomas and Dave out of their seats before seeing Henry rush in holding Right. "St.. stab wound...hea.. heart... please.. help him." Henry choked out, placing Right on an empty bed while still pouring mana into him to keep him atleast among the living for as long as he could. Thomas quickly regained his composer, and like a conductor to a symphony, his hands started conducting a glowing blue magic that swirled all around Right's body. Dave quickly joined in, not as smooth as Thomas, but still summoning blue healing magic to help out.

But despite all the healing magic and mana pouring into Right, they couldn't save him. Henry felt numb, he wanted to yell, wanted to scream at Thomas and Dave for not doing more but most of all he just wanted his friend back. But Henry didn't, Henry knew that Thomas and Dave poured so much healing magic into Right trying to heal him and he knew yelling would get him nothing. Henry just knelt down on the floor next to Right's bed, held his hand and started sobbing uncontrollably, feeling like he failed his dear friend.

\---

Lord Reginald Copperbottom entered the healing ward to see where the sudden surge of magic came from. He saw a strange red headed human on the bed and Henry in tears holding this man's hand. Thomas saw Reginald and spoke up, bowing his head in respect "My lord, the red headed one is named Right, the friend Sir Henry and young David have been speaking of. He was attacked, most likely an enchanted silver weapon to the heart and with the young lad being human, it was too late when Sir Henry got him here." Reginald nodded his head in understanding and replied "Sir Thomas, may you and your apprentice leave the ward for awhile, I have things to do." Thomas quickly grabbed Dave and the two fumbled out of the room out of respect, leaving only Reginald, Henry and Right in the room.

Henry was lost in grief to even notice Reginald there, much less him picking Right's body up from the bed. Reginald's eyes glowed a golden hue as he placed one hand on Henry's shoulder before biting into Right's neck, letting his dark gift and Henry's mana flow through Right. After a minute, Reginald released his fangs and the golden glow of his eyes had faded. He laid Right back down with a smile before leaning back against the nearby wall as to wait silently. And just like that, Right sat up quickly and took a gasp of air.

Henry finally jolted out of his sorrow hearing Right let out a loud gasp. Henry quickly grabbed Right's hand again and could only squeak out "You're back". Right just looked around the room, confused on where the hell he was before seeing Henry. Then he remembered, tumbling down the hill after being stabbed by his own brother and then darkness afterwards. Right then felt two small holes on the side of his neck, which Henry finally noticed as well, which meant... Henry finally noticed Reginald in the room, leaning on a wall, who just gave a sly smirk. "Would anyone care to fuckin catch me up on everything after I got stabbed and died?" Right said bluntly. Henry had a smile on his face, quickly wiping away at his remaining tears before speaking "Something... I'm not even sure of yet, kinda gave me this... weird feeling that something happened to you and I went to search for you. I... found you slumped over at the bottom of a hill. I took you back to the Toppat Castle, which is where we are now, and despite all the healing magic done, you had passed on." 

Reginald spoke up after Henry finished speaking "You must be Sir Right, the man Henry thinks fondly of. I am Lord Reginald Copperbottom of the Toppat Clan." Reginald gave a short head bow before continuing "I'm the one that turned you into a vampire to save your life, but I also infused my mana with Henry's own mana as well when I shared my gift with you. I just couldn't separate such a strong bond." Right took a minute to process everything, his own brother betraying him, dying and being turned into a vampire. It would take some time to get used to for sure, but as Right looked at Henry, who had been friends with him since they were children and been so patient with him even at his lowest, he knew that he wouldn't be alone through all this.


End file.
